


Home Safe Home

by Mouser26



Series: Supernatural AU [3]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunter kids raised right, again these stories have nothing to do with the Winchesters, but hey I was just starting to get the hang of this AU, family done right, paranoid much?, very short, we're just borrowing the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: The dangers of life are infinite, and among them is safety.-Goethe





	Home Safe Home

Laurie never lied to the children as whenever his sister asked him to watch over them.   
There were monsters in the world that was a fact.   
There were however no monsters under the bed, there were sigels painted on the floor.   
There were no boogeymen in the closet, only hex bags in the wall.   
Nothing could sneak in the windows, there was a permanent trench of salt in every sill covered over by a bit of colorful glass.   
No creature would come up the drain due to the countless wards etched into the pipes.   
Every floor was washed with holy water, basil and cloves while a wreath of blackberry, ivy, and Rowan hung on the front door courtesy of their neighbor.   
The greatest protection of course was the battle scarred family that tucked them into rune embroidered sheets at night and slept with one eye open at all times.   
There were monsters in the world that was true.   
But in this house they would always be kept safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I blame Foxyfire for getting me on this AU  
> Comments very welcome


End file.
